Little by little
by KurokoSeijuro
Summary: Little by little, I will remember you...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

 **Hello, this is my first time writting a fanfiction. I hope you like it .**

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or the characters.**

Chapter 1: He changed

"Akashi-kun... Akashi-kun..."

Again. That same dream. The blue eyes calling out for him. He was streaching his hand to the unfamiliar being in front of him. "Seijuro." He heard the voice of his mother calling him to get up. "Are you ok dear? You don't usually sleep this much. Hurry up or you will be late for first day of school."

He ate enough so his mother wouldn't worry even though he wasnt hungry. He walked out the house and saw a few students joking around. He noticed one kid being bullied by some stupidly dressed up guys with fake grins of their face. His attention was on the boy. "I think you have had enough fun." Akashi said. The bullies looked at him. "What did you say smart ass?" one replied. "Hanamiya, stop. Don't you know this guy?" Akashi looked at them with cold eyes sending chills down their spines.

Akashi held a hand out to the brown haired boy and helped him stand up.

"T-t-t-thank you..." The boy stuttered.

"It's ok." The redhead replied.

"S-s-s-s-s-SORRY... I'm sorry..."

"It's fine." Akashi said

"I'm so so so sorry!" The brown haired boy ran off.

"Do I really look that scary?" Akashi mumbled to himself as he walked to school.

Akashi looked at the list of classrooms. When he found his name and class he walked into it ignoring the students screaming because they were in the same class as their friends.

"AKASHICCHIIIIIIIII!" A blonde boy ran up to Akashi and hugged him.

"Ryouta," Akashi started with a stern voice "let go of me now." The blonde boy, Kise Ryouta, obeyed Akashi's command. Kise swallowed thickly. _'Akashicchi called me by my first name... And he is scarier than usual...'_

He walked into the classroom and found a place to sit ignoring people giving him looks. He sat in his place and looked out of the window when a hand smashed down on the table.

"Akashi! Man, long time no see! Did you do something with that chick?" The dark blue haired boy smirked. Akashi had furrowed eyebrows.

"What chick, Daiki?" Akashi asked.

 _'Akashi called me by my first name... Weird.'_ The dark blue haired boy, Aomine Daiki, thought to himself.

"Never mind. So same class huh? Didn't expected it." Said Aomine. Akashi nodded and looked at the same guy he saved today.

"A-Akashi-san... Th-thank you a-again!"

The teacher walked into the class, introduced himself and started the lesson.

 **Time skip brought to you by Kagami and his Japanese lunch time rush.**

The bell rang indicating that it was lunch time. Akashi didn't bring any lunch with him and didn't have enough money to buy one. Two of his friends surprised him.

"Akashi. You know you cant sit here." Aomine had a grumpy face.

"You can do a lot fun stuff with other people you know?" Kise added winking.

"Tch. I'm fine. I'll wait here till class starts."

"Ah you're still depressed?" his blonde friend started "That wont do." Akashi was now pissed off. But they startled him by dragging him out of the class. On the way out he bumped into a guy who has red and black hair. He was pissed off enough so he cursed under his breath ignoring the dark eyes staring at him

"S-sorry." The boy muttered as he dissapeared into the classroom.

"Oi, Ryouta, Daiki, let go of me, I can walk by myself." The redhead growled.

"Nope, sorry Akashicchi but we're not letting go till we get to where we're going." Kise smiled.

When they reached the roof of the building they let go of Akashi.

"Shintarou, Atsushi, Satsuki, long time no see." Akashi greeted the green haired, purple haired and pink haired students as they all say down to eat. The purple haired giant, Murasakibara Atsushi, ate loads and was very quiet. The green haired shooter, Midorima Shintarou, had taped his fingers and wore black glasses. The girl with pink hair, Momoi Satsuki, was the manager of their old school's basketball team, Teiko.

"Midorimacchi are you still taping your fingers?!" Kise exclaimed.

"My shoots depend on my nails." Midorima replied.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Aka-chin, do you want some food?" Murasakibara asked the redhead but he declined.

"Murasakibara! Don't eat with your mouth full!" Midorima scolded.

When Akashi got home from school he flopped onto his bed and sighed. He had quickly fallen asleep.

Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara and Momoi all had the same thought that night.

 _'_ _He's changed.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

 **Finally... Chapter 2...**

 **I don't own Kuroko no basuke or the characters.**

Chapter 2:

"Akashi-kun... Remember me... Akashi-kun... Please..."

Why does he keep having the same dream over and over again? The same blue eyes, staring deep into his own heterochromatic ones. Calling his name, reaching out for him. Akashi woke up with his arm stretching out. It was midnight and the redhead couldn't get anymore sleep that night

"Good morning Akashicchi! You look tired..." Kise said, looking worried.

"Yo Akashi, didn't get much sleep last night?" Aomine asked.

"Yeah..." The redhead replied.

Days passed and Akashi still had the same dream every night. He was getting sick of it.

One morning the teacher told the class that they were having a transfer student.

A boy with light blue hair walked into the classroom and quickly introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

Akashi glared at the boy, who then looked at Akashi.

"You can sit next to Akashi." the teacher pointed to an empty desk next to Akashi's. Kuroko walked over to where he was sitting, politely smiled at him, and sat down at his desk.

Kuroko was in the same classes as Akashi for every subject. Kuroko would glance at Akashi from time to time, but as the days went by it happened more frequently. Akashi didn't notice this for a while until in a maths lesson their eyes met. They both quickly turn their heads and looked in the opposite direction. Then after a while they made eye contact again. They stared into eachother's eyes for a while, ignoring their teacher, then the bell rang for lunch.

Akashi ate with his friends and Kuroko. The redhead stared into Kuroko's light blue eyes for a while, ignoring his friends' conversations.

 _'He looks like the guy in my dreams, but he looks familiar too. Where have I seen him?'_ Akashi thought to himself.

"Do you like him or something?" Aomine smirked whilst nudging him. Akashi glared at the boy and he mumbled an apology.

"Hey, where's Kurokocchii?"

"I'm right here Kise-kun."

"WWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHEN DID YOU SIT THERE?!" Kise exclaimed.

"I've been here from the beggining..." The blue haired boy replied.

"Testu-kuuuuuun!" Momoi ran over to Kuroko and hugged him.

"Oi! Satsuki, you'll suffocate him!" Aomine shouted.

"Kuro-chin~ do you want some sweets?" Asked the purple haired giant.

"No thanks, I'm fine with a vanilla milkshake."

"Hey! No fair Momoicchii! Don't keep Kurokocchii to yourself! Give me a hug too!" Whined Kise. Kuroko gave Midorima and Akashi a 'help me' stare and they both sweat dropped.

 **Time skip brought to you by Midorima and Kerosuke nanodayo.**

Kuroko was walking home lost in his thoughts.

 _'When will he remember me?'_

Aomine came running towards Kuroko and got him in a headlock.

"Oi Tetsu, wanna play basketball?"

"Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Sorry, it's been ages, I've been busy with exams and stuff. Well chapter 3 is finally here. Please pretend that all the GoM go to the same highschool. Enjoy.

Chapter 3:

"No!"

He was too late...

He saw the one he loved lying on the colourless floor in a pool of Crimson liquid.

Kuroko's eyes flickered open. He finds himself in his bed. Heart pounding in his chest, breathing heavily. His sky blue locks stuck to his forehead. Salty tears falling from his beautiful eyes.

Time skip brought to you by kise being chased by his fangirls.

The bell rang and Kuroko packed his things to go to basketball practise.

"KUROKO-CHII/TESTU-KUN!"

Both Momoi and Kise jumped at the poor boy, hugging him so tight they cut off his blood circulation.

"Start warming up now or your training menu will be doubled." Akashi warned with an intimidating aura.

"But Akashi-chii." Kise whined

"I didn't know you liked practise so much. How about I fivefold your training?"

"Ehh?! But I was ju-" Akashi cut him off

"You are being extremely annoying today, I suggest you get to practise now or you'll have to sleep with your eyes open."

Kise gulped and rushed to practise.

After warming up they played a match. Kise, Aomine and Kuroko on one team. A second string player (poor guy xD), Midorima and murasakibara on the other with Akashi observing the match.

The match lasted 10 minutes and the score was 23-22 to Kuroko's team.

The red-head dismissed everyone from practise.

Kuroko was the first to leave. He walked down the street he used to walk down with a certain red-head.

~Flashback ( ^ω^ )~

There was a group of boys surrounding a small blue haired boy, who was covered in bruises and cuts.

"What's wrong midget?" One of the bullies spat before kicking the poor kid in the stomach.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?!" A boy with red hair shouted.

"Oh no... It's Akashi! Quick, run!" Whispered another bully.

They all ran away and left the boy on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Asked the redhead with his hand held out. The bluenette took his hand and he helped him stand up.

"Yes."

"You're head is bleeding..." He sweatdropped "Come with me."

Akashi took Kuroko to first aid and treated his wounds.

"Thank you Akashi-kun."

"It's no problem."

Time skip brought to you by Kur- wait... Where did he go?! (still in flashback)

"Kuroko, let's walk home together."

"Eh? A-ah okay."

The two of them walked down the street in awkward silence. The sun was setting, the sky was painted an array of pink, orange and yellow.

"Thank you for earlier, Akashi-kun." The sky-blue haired boy thanked him again. The redhead just nodded in reply. Kuroko loved Akashi. He wanted to tell him so bad but he was scared of rejection.

"Kuroko/Akashi-kun... I" the both of them said at the same time. They looked at eachother in surprised and laughed.

"You can go first." Kuroko smiled.

"Uh... Well... I-I..um... I like you..." He stuttered and turned his head whilst blushing.

Kuroko just stared at him with wide eyes making him feel a little uncomfortable.

"I u-understand if you don't like me back b-but I just thought you shou-"

"Me too... I like you Akashi-kun" he cut him off.

~Flashback end ( ^ω^ )~

Kuroko sighed. He remembered that day very well. It was one of the most happiest days of his life. But that happiness... It's all over now.

Author's note:

Sorry if that was bad... I've had lots of things on my mind recently and that's one of the reasons why this chapter is so late. I'll try to update more often. See you in the next chapter ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

 **I'm back! This will probarbly be the last chapter I'm uploading for a while because school is starting soon T-T**

'Anything that's in single speech marks and italic are thoughts like this'

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

"Are you sure you don't want to tell him?"

"Yes. It's for the best. If I do tell Akashi-kun, h-"

"Tell me what?"

So that's how they ended up in this awkward situation with Akashi glaring at the two blue haired idiots.

 **"Daiki, Tetsuya. I order you to tell me what you were talking about."**

They both stayed silent, not daring to move even an inch.

"I'll tell you once more, te-"

The door slid open, cutting Akashi off.

"Aka-chin, coach wants to speak with you." Murasakibara mumbled whilst eating one of the many packets of crisps he had. Akashi sighed and left after warning the Kuroko and Ahomine about defying him again.

"Phew, that was close..." Aomine let out a long, relieved sigh.

 **Time skip brought to you by Mr. Oresama**

Akashi and Kuroko were walking to class in silence. A comforting silence. Until the redhead broke it.

"Tetsuya..." He hesitantly started "you... You seen familiar... By any chance, have I met you before I lost some of my memories?"

Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise

'He knows he lost some of his memories?!'

"Uh... Well, actually... Y-"

Suddenly Akashi felt a sharp stabbing pain in the back of his head. Kuroko stopped when he saw that the redhead was falling, he caught him.

"Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun are you okay?! Wake up! Please! Please wake up! What happened?"

Akashi, still conscious but unable to reply or open his eyes, felt like this was familiar... The same worried voice calling after him, shaking him as an attempt to wake him up, begging for him to be okay... He felt numb and couldn't move.

 **Author's note:**

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter but I wanted it to leave on a cliff hanger (sort of) a lot more about Akashi and kuroko's past will be revealed in the next few chapters, which will hopefully be up soon. See you next time!**


End file.
